When All Good Things Come To an End
by Kyoko0001
Summary: Everything in Tamaki Suoh's life seems to be going down hill after he found out that he has the same illness as his mother. will he be abel to over come all of this with the help of his best friend? TamaXKyo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Nice to see you all. First time I've uploaded to this site so yeah… don't kill me for my spelling and grammar I did the best I could.**

**Rated M for later chapters if you don't like it then don't read it. I don't really like the way the story flows could you give me some suggestions?**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

**Updated! I revised everything after I went back through and rolled around on the floor after I sall all the mistakes! **

**(finaly edited this! it was sooooooo bad im surprieded anyone read more! im soooo sooo sorry)**

"you seem to be feeling much better today Tamaki. The doctors say that you may be able to come home soon." Yuzuru said as he entered his son's privet room at the Ootori's Tokyo hospital.

Tamaki looked up absently from the book he was reading. "…when can I go back to school" he was I bit out of it with all the heavy medications he had taken.

Hearing his son ask this question again just about broke his hart. "Tamaki… I know you want to go back to school, but you know how important it is you don't over excerpt yourself. I'm sorry but you will continue your schooling at home with private instructors."

Tamaki didn't say another word. Arguing took far too much energy, energy he just didn't have. Looking back at his book he started reading where he had left off as his father started speaking again.

"I know you're lonely without all your friends, but it has to be this way. Now I have business to attend to. If you will excuse me." Yuzuru said before leaving the room. He felt guilty for leaving Tamaki alone again, but seeing his son like that just got him so upset. He never could stay for long.

Only once Tamaki was Shure he was gone did he let a single tear fall down his face. He hated being sick. He hated going to the hospital every other week. But most of all he hated being alone. The blonde's grandmother had confiscated his cell phone and laptop. Apparently it was causing him too much stress to stay in contact with all the drama that goes on at school.

Sighing he laid back in his bead and started to think. Is this how his mother had felt when he left? It must have been so lonely.

When the Tamaki awoke again he watch a nurse dart back and forth across the room; there was no doubt that she was getting ready to discharge him.

"M-Mr. Souoh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" she blushed. It had become a habit for the blonde to flirt with the nurses that entered his room. After all when he did get back to school he would need his hosting skills. They wouldn't be much good if they were all dusty and old.

"Quit well. But what I care about is how my beautiful princess is doing today?" he gave his best host smile.

"B-but mister Souoh! I'm the one who is supposed to be caring for you!" she squealed and almost fainted. The doctor entered the room at just the right moment. Steading the nurse he looked at the Tamaki.

"You must be feeling better." He said looking at his chart before signing something and leaving the room.

When Tamaki had arrived at the Souoh's second estate he was greeted by his ever smiling staff and his far too excited dog.

After eating lunch Tamaki was escorted up the stairs to his room by the head maid. She helped him into bed and got him a glass of cold water.

"Tamaki." She used her usual scolding tone. "The staff have spoken with your father who has intern spoken with your grandmother." Reaching behind her back she held something. "We hope that this will brighten your spirits a bit. You are not going to get better if you are depressed all the time."

The elderly woman held out Tama's cell phone. "Really! Thank you thank you thank you thank you and a thousand times thank you!" he said pulling the maid into an embrace.

"Master Tamaki! I hardly think that this is appropriate."

"Right!" he said sitting back. "Really, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Kyoya sighed as he was asked yet another question by the ladies about Tamaki. The king had not been to school in months. All anyone knew is that he had become suddenly ill and so could not come to school.

"I am very sorry but I have not heard any news from Tamaki. He hasn't called me in months, and my father's hospitals must up keep doctor patient confidentiality." The truth was that Kyoya was worried sick about Tamaki. It wasn't like him to fall of the face of the earth, even if he was sick.

"Do you promise that if you hear anything that you will tell us?"

"Of co-" Kyoya was saying as a familiar ring tone filled the room. Tamaki's ring tone.

"Hello?!"

**Love you guys! I'll post the next chapter soon… like maybe in a few minutes.**

**Pleas review! I need help with ideas and tell me if I need to make any corrections. I really appreciate it. **

**I don't really know what tamaki's head maids name is. We all ways just called her the catfish lady… and I was told that Yuzuru was Tamaki's dad's name. is that true?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I promise I will try my best to update weekly but I kind of have this habit of updating early ooooorrrrr way way way late. So I apologize in advance.**

**Still I own nothing.**

"Hey Kyoya! How has host club been without me?" he said smiling like an idiot over the phone.

"How is host club? Is that all you can say after you fell of the face of the earth for 6 months!" Kyoya yelled into the phone, forcing Tamaki to hold it away from his ear.

"So you guys missed me? Hmmmmm? That's good."

"Tamaki…. I don't think that you realize this, but everyone at school was told that you became suddenly ill. You have been gone for six months so everyone including me has assumed the worst." His voice went from loud to intimidatingly low. His threatening business man's voice. "I have not gotten so much as an e-mail from you."

"Sorry… my grandma took all my 'communicating devices' away. Apparently talking to people makes you more sick... so I haven't really gotten to talk to anyone."

"Are you ok? What are you sick with? Can you fill me in?" his impatience was so uncharacteristic of him. It made Tamaki smile.

"Ummm well where do you want me to start. It's a loooooooooong story my dear Kyoya." Talking to his friend was already making him feel better.

"What was your diagnosis?"

"Ummm I can't pronounce the name, but it's the same thing that my mother had."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone as Kyoya let the information sink in.

"Kyoya? Are you still there?"

"T-Tamaki… oh my god thats… I'm sorry…." He really had no idea what to say. He knew that there was no cure. He knew that the rest of the young blondes life would be painful, but most of all he knew that he was going to die young.

"Well it's not your fault." Tamaki hated the what that was the first thing everyone felt the need to say.

"How bad is it? Are you in the hospital?"

"Ummm well some days are worse than others, but there is medication I can take to help deal with the pain. And no I'm not in the hospital. I actually just got home a few hours ago." he said all of this with his usual cheerful tone.

"Can I come see you Tamaki? Are you well enough?" Kyoya said trying his hardest to keep his voice even.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell actually, I was hoping that you would come and see me tonight! Can the host club make it to dinner at my place? Tonight?" he cooed over the phone.

"I know I will. I'll ask every one else once the girls have left." He smiled.

"Okidoki, can you be here at seven?"

"Of course."

"Ok I have to get some sleep so text me when you get everyone's answers. Oh, and tell the ladies that I say hello and hope to see there beautiful faces when I return." He smiled.

"Yes, please try to rest, and save your strength." Tamaki hung up the phone and covered up. He ignored the pain as he drifted into a deep peaceful sleep.

Closing the phone he looked at the girls, "I guess you're all my lucky charms." He smiled at them, he had somewhat taken over the position of the princely type since Tamaki' absence. "That was Tamaki, he said that he misses you and hopes to see you soon."

"What! Wait what's he sick with?" said girls all asked in unison.

"I didn't ask Tamaki if he wants me to tell you or not. so I think its best we just play it safe, but I'm going to see him so I will ask him them." The girls all smiled and scampered off to go home. Host club had ended four minutes ago.

"Hey guys." He said catching all of the host's attention. "Tamaki just called. He wants us to go over to his house for dinner. Apparently he just got out of the hospital earlier today and is feeling a lot better." Kyoya had hoped that it was really the case. From what he had heard the illness was quite severe.

Tamaki woke up to a knock on his door. Sitting up he rubbed his eye as his one of his maids entered the room. "Master Tamaki dinner is going to be served in an hour. Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked timidly.

She was one of the new maids that had been hired to help take care of Tamaki in his weakened state some days Tamaki was to weak to get out of bed so he needed a lot of babysitting

"No princess, if you could just tell them to set extra places for 6 others that will be arriving around seven that would be wonderful." He said using his oh so effective glance from below.

Being a new maid, she was still not used to his constant flirting. "Uhmmmm yes of course master T-Tamaki." Her face turned a bright red before she hurried out the room.

The blonde smiled at himself, pleased that he could still make girls squirm with just a look.

Now that he was awake he had plenty of time to think about what he was going to say and do. This was going to be a good night at least, way better than sitting at the top of the stairs and playing fetch with his dog. They had to play on the stairs because Tamaki was too weak to go outside or throw the ball that far. So it could roll the rest of the way down the stairs making the game more effective.

_What's every one going to think….. I look like shit._

His thought kept drifting back to similar topics as he waited for time to pass.

Another knock on the door pulled Tamaki out of his thoughts. "Come in."

"Your guests have arrived, would you like us to have them wait down stairs for you?" How had a whole hour passed?

"Yeah I'm going to get dressed and will be down in a bit." He smiled at her.

The maid bowed before leaving.

Tamaki slowly made his way down the stairs. Two maids walked on either side of him; ready to catch him in case he was to fall.

Rounding the last corner he entered the drawing room where the hosts awaited him. He smiled warmly as he sat down.

"Hey guys long time no see." Tamaki tried to ignore the looks of worry that painted their faces.

"Kyoya told us that you had gotten out of the hospital and that you were feeling better." Haruhi said looking at Tamaki. This was not her idea of better; he looked like death warmed over.

"Yup, I had to go back into the hospital because I had a relapse, but I'm feeling a lot better today."

"If you don't mind us asking what are you sick with?" the twins said in unison, acting more reserved than usual.

Tamaki took a deep breath. "It has a super long name, but it was the same thing that my mom had. I guess it runs in my family." He tried to smile. He was hoping that there conversation would be a bit more cheery.

"So you can come back to school soon right?" Kyoya knew he probably shouldn't have asked but he couldn't help it.

"I want to… father told me today that I was going to continue my studies at home. The doctors said that I should try and conserve my energy, so- grandmother and father decided I should stay home. They think that dealing with the drama of high school is what made this flare up so early on in life, that's why they took away my phone and computer. But I just got them back today."

There was along awkward silence, something that Tamaki often had to deal with now. It seemed like no one was able to talk to him anymore. The host felt equally bad. None of them knew how to react, finding out that one of their closest friends was terminally ill.

After a few minutes the head maid entered the room, "Dinner will be done shortly. If you will all please make your way to the dining hall."

"Thank you." Tamaki smiled before attempting to stand up. Kyoya held out his arm which Tamaki gratefully accepted. Leaning on him heavily as they made their way to the dining hall, Kyoya could feel his whole body trembling weekly. He bit the inside of his cheek trying not to let his emotions to show through. He really did care for Tamaki and seeing him like this was killing him.

Dinner went relatively well, they were served something French, and after dinner most of the hosts excused themselves and left for home. They wanted to be there but just didn't know if they could handle it.

After about half an hour the only one left was Kyoya. They talked about the club for the most part until they had been interrupted yet again by a maid.

"Master Tamaki. You grandmother has come to pay you a visit. She is waiting for you in the conference room." Tamaki knew that his grandmother was in a very bad mood by the look on the maids face.

"Please excuse me for a moment Kyoya, I'll be back as soon as I can." The maid helped Tamaki steady himself as he left the room.

"Grandmother. I didn't keep you waiting long." Tamaki said smiling at her. The woman was already seated and drinking a cup of tea.

"No you came more quickly than I had expected. Now sit." Doing as he was told, Tamaki looked at the patriarch of the Souoh family.

"I have just been made aware of the severity of your illness. Tamaki I am not going to sugar coat this for you. You and I both know that this is a terminal illness. Now the amount of time you have is still unknown." She said taking a breath. "Your father had just informed me at dinner tonight. I had been away on business in Russia for the past six months and thus had no idea of the severity. I am indeed very sorry that you are sick, but I am sorrier that this will leave the Souoh family without an heir."

Hearing this was breaking Tamaki's hart. He had hoped that for once she would show a little companion.

"I want you to know that your arraigned marriage to Miss Éclair still stands. In fact the wedding is going to take place in a few weeks. You are to treat her with the upmost respect; she is after all going to mother your children after you have passed away."

"Is that all…" Tamaki said looking at the floor.

"Yes, I will be leaving so you can get some rest, you will have a lot on your plate the next couple of days and you need your strength." With that his grandmother left the room leaving him to himself.

As Tamaki entered the room he sat next to Kyoya dismissing the servants.

"What did she want?" Kyoya was trying to get a good look at the blonds face.

"She has been on business… so she just found out and is arranging me… again… to Miss Éclair." He leaned against Kyoya. Making the raven hared boy aware of the fact that his whole body was trembling and his breathing was irregular.

Putting an arm around the taller boy Kyoya tried to comfort him. "Tamaki come on try and calm down."

The blond inhaled deeply before exhaling. Kyoya called for two of the maids. Kneeling down before him they tried to get him to talk.

"Master Tamaki do you need you medication? Dose anything hurt?" they asked quietly.

Tamaki was laid in his bed and the doctor was called. Kyoya worried, sat in the chair by his bed holding his hand.

Tamaki had fainted when he attempted to stand up and had hit the floor hard. The right side of his forehead was bandaged up. The blonde looked at Kyoya through half lidded eyes.

Kyoya could read the pain in his eyes. Just trying to fathom what he must be feeling mad his heart ache.

"I'm so tired of this… why does this have to affect everything. I can't even go to school and talk to my friends anymore. Now I have to get married and have a kid that I don't even get to be there for. I hated it when I was little and mom couldn't come outside and run around with me. I don't want to put my kid through that too." Tears welled in his eyes.

Kyoya clutched his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry… I've been trying to be positive… I just I'm sorry." Tamaki closed his eyes as a wave of pain coursed thru his abdomen up thru his chest. All he wanted was for the pain to go away. Even if it was just for a moment, he just wanted to feel normal again.

**Sorry I kind of jump around a lot! I tried to fix all the mistakes. I'll try and update on time but school and all.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well went to school yesterday and I almost got killed for not updating… so here it is!**

**Sorry for my bad spelling and grammar I'm bad at editing my own work so I don't notice all the typos…**

**Thank you Ken-chan for trying to edit this at lunch time for me!**

**Still I own nothing**

Tamaki awoke surrounded by white wall once again. This was one of the things that he hated most about being the way he was now. Whenever he got upset his condition would worsen.

The blonde cringed as he attempted to sit up. Both of his arms had suffered repeated abuse from his frequent visits to the hospital. Sighing he glared at the IV in his arm before pushing himself up.

Looking up he saw that there were vases full of flowers all over the room. There was every color of tulip, daisy, and daffodil's imaginable. Tamaki knew that most of them were from business partners of his father trying to get in good with his father.

Scanning the room once again he noticed the brightly colored roses by his bedside. Leaning a bit over he pulled the card that was sitting inside of them.

Opening it he smiled at what it said.

_Tamaki I hope that you get better soon. Call me when you wake up._

_ -Kyoya Ootori_

Tamaki felt like he just got hit by a train. His whole body hurt, and it was hard to breathe. Laying back down he closed his eyes and thought of a certain raven haired boy. He had cared enough to give him flowers.

Tamaki had always admired Kyoya. He was smart and handsome. He had so much potential and was also a good business man. If it weren't for him there would never had been a host club and Tamaki knew it. He all ways kept the blond in line. He could befriend anyone he wanted to with ease. In some ways the blonde thought that Kyoya was better at flirting than he was.

Tamaki could never deny his affections for the younger boy. Since the day they had met Tamaki had been attracted to him. It pained him to think that no matter what he did Kyoya could never return his feelings.

Falling asleep to thought of a certain, raven haired boy somehow numbed the pain that was filling his body.

**(This is Tamaki's dream!)**

_Tamaki smiled at the sight before him. He had accomplished his mission and now it was time to reap the rewards._

_The blonde had succeeded in getting Kyoya to relax and let down his guard. It had taken hours but he had convinced Kyoya to come with him to a party, where Tamaki had succeeded in getting Kyoya hopelessly drunk. Tamaki couldn't help but giggle as Kyoya fell back into his bed with a flop._

"_What the hell are you waiting for? Come over here." Kyoya said from where he had fallen._

"_Ooooh mommy are you going to on top?" Tamaki cooed as he followed Kyoya's orders; Sitting on the bed he smiled like the idiot he was. _

_This was the first time he was going to get what he wanted. He was actually going to have Kyoya call out his name and not from anger this time! _

"_Well, seeing as I where the pants in the relationship, I think that it's rather fitting that I get to be on top." The shadow king said taking his glasses off letting them fall somewhere on the floor._

_Tamaki was amazed that even when he was drunker than hell, Kyoya was pretty much the same Kyoya as all ways. The only difference is that now he didn't try to hide that he is really evil, or that he wanted Tamaki as bad as the blonde wanted him._

_Pushing Tamaki roughly back on to the bed kissing his neck he reaches for the blondes pants. "Mommy you're always so rough! I thought that you were supposed to have woman's touch." He coos again in his ear._

Tamaki continued dreaming for most for most of the afternoon and into the evening. His father had come to see him after he had gotten out of work, but the blonde slept soundly through the visit occasionally calling out something that his father could not understand.

When Tamaki had finally awoken it was well past midnight. The lights in his room had been turned off. The shuffle of feet in the hallway that once filled the silence had long since faded in to the nothingness that was night.

Tamaki couldn't help but recall his dream. He often has that same dream. After all Tamaki counts it as the best night of his life.

That night they had shared to gather meant more than the world to Tamaki. He was so happy that he got to be with Kyoya, but it all got ripped away before he could fully enjoy it. The two hosts never had a chance to discuss what that night had meant, or to share another night together.

Tamaki sighed as he hit the nurse call button. The pain was starting to come back again, and his breathing was becoming labored. The nurses on the night shift were all old and antisocial. That's probably why they work the night shift.

An older woman was the one to answer the call. She knocked lightly on the door before opening it, coming in she turned on the light.

After taking one look at Tamaki she turned around and headed out the door. "I'll go fetch the doctor."

He never liked this nurse. She would avoid talking to him as best she could. Often calling for the doctor when all he wanted was a drink of water.

After a few short minutes the doctor entered the room. After playing twenty questions he gave the blonde a bunch of pills to take and put an oxygen mask on his face.

Tamaki slowly drifted back into his dream world where everything was perfect between him and Kyoya.

**Thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there my cuties! I feel so guilty for not updating for sooo long! theres no exscuse and I'm really really sorry! **

**Its taken a while to get back in the groove of writing but I think this chapter turned out ok! I went back and almost died when I sall all the mistakes in the first chapter so it has been edited. About editing…. I typed this a three am but couldn't post it until I got to school so point anything out that I missed. I'm just sooo bad at spelling! **

**I still don't own ouran but that would be really cool! **

**Thank you for all of your wonderful support especliy the nagging from my girlfriend! **

Tamaki opened his eyes to the fermilure aches and pains that filled his chest. Coughing lightly he turned his head to the side. To his surprise there sat Miss Éclair in the chair next to his bed, a cute stuffed dog in her lap.

Smiling as Tamaki looked at her, the blond tried to do the same only to fail. The muscles in his faces just did not want to cooperate with him today. His vision was a bit foggy as well.

"Good afternoon Tamaki." she said quietly. "I'm really happy that you're awake. Are you feeling better?"

Taking a deep breath before pulling the oxygen mask off to speak, "Yes, thank you. I didn't know that you were in japan." His voice came out sounding much more horse the he had expected it to.

"Well I came because the new term is starting at St. Lobellia academy, I enrolled there because I'm going to be moving to japan after the wedding. Tamaki you should rest your voice. It looks like it's hard for you to breath; do you want me to get the doctor?"

This Éclair was so much different than the one he had met at the less than ago. She showed a new compaction that he had not seen before; of course she had allowed him to go with Haruhi in the end. But she had seemed so cold and distant at the time.

Placing the mask back down he shook his head no.

"Well I got you this." She said holding out the little stuffed dog. "I Was here yesterday and you looked so lonely laying there by yourself so I got you a buddy." Éclair placed the dog next to Tamaki's arm and smiled again.

Not long after that an occward silence filled the room before the doctor did indeed come into the, followed by Tamaki's father. Yuzuru seemed relieved that his son was awake.

Éclair stood up and greeted her soon to be father in law while the doctor was busy scribbling something down on the chart before having the pair step out of the room.

The doctor had Tamaki sit up and take a deep breath as he listened in different places on the blonds back, before giving him a slew of pills to take with some luke warm water. The IV bag was changed and the oxygen mask removed.

When Éclair came back into the room with his father the pills were starting to take effect causing him to lose focus. Trying to keep up with the conversation Tamaki smiled every so often until he had pleased them both enough to leave him be. For the first time that he could remember he couldn't wait for his visitors to leave.

An hour or so later a nurse came on to usher the pair out, visiting hours were over. Once they had left Tamaki settled back into his hazy daydreaming; Thinking of happier times and theme days for host club.

Hours later there was a knock on the door before it slide open, not waiting for a reply. Kyoya steeped in to take a seat next to Tamaki. The blonde couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face.

"Do you have a few minutes?" he said teasingly while placing is hand on the blonde's forehead forehead.

"All the time in the world mommy!"

"Glade to see your doing better, even if your fever hasn't gone down." Kyoya leaned back in his chair again.

"Awww have you been looking after me while I was asleep?"

"Yeah you case got moved to my oldest brother so he's been keeping me updated."

"I don't know if that's good or not, Kyo?" he teased. "So, did you talk to Miss Éclair?"

"Yes." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I gave her my regards, although she didn't seem that happy about me being here yesterday when she arrived. I suppose that she doesn't quite trust you yet Tamaki."

'_Does she think I'm gay?'_

"I wouldn't trust me. You know the whole time I was spending time with her during the festival, I told some many pretty little words. I've never really felt bad about what I say to girls when I try to make them swoon, but miss Éclair seemed to have taken every word to heart."

"I can tell. So are you feeling any better about this?"

"Marrying her?" Tamaki questioned.

"That to but I mean the situation in general." Kyoya corrected himself.

"I wouldn't say that I'm excited about it. I mean before all of this started happening I was kind of really happy about… um well the night of my party." Tamaki just had to try and change the subject.

"That's why I wanted to know how you were feeling about this. Is it going to turn out like last time?" his tone changed in to a very serious one.

"You mean am I going to leave her again? No. She's giving up a lot for my family and a lot for me as well. I'm not going to through all the kindness away." The blond couldn't hear how defensive his tone was.

"I see. So that means that you are going to put everything behind you, even us?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses so Tamaki couldn't see his expression properly.

"Not yet. I don't think that that I have properly proposed to her yet. So until I do I'm technically still single Kyoya." He said looking hopeful.

Taking a deep breath the shadow king seemed to think this over before getting up and closing the door. "Then you will have to forgive me." He again came back over to Tamaki's bedside, and leaning sown to capture the idiot's lips.

Tamaki initially didn't react to the kiss but slowly let it sink in. reaching his arms around Kyoya to bury his hands in the raven locks, deepening the kiss.

A warm tongue teasingly caressed Tamaki's lips before being granted access. The blonde aloud Kyoya to take complete charge of the kiss.

It wasn't before long that Tamaki pull the shadow king on top of him in the bed; carefully Kyoya complied did so just after breaking the kiss.

"Tama-" Tamaki cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say, I don't care. I haven't had any fun at all for a long long time." Pulling Kyoya back down into another kiss, Tamaki couldn't help but smile at the look he received.

After a few more passionate moments passed Kyoya again broke the kiss to nibble on Tamaki's jaw, moving down to his neck, then to his collar bone. Leaving the faintest little love bites here and there that would no doubt be gone tomorrow morning.

Closing his eyes the prince unlaced his fingers from his king's hair and trailed them to his chest. After some quick handy work he had successfully undid the shirt reveling Kyoya's adorable chest.

A bit surprised Kyoya looked at Tamaki. is initial plan had not been to go so far, but if this was what the blonde wanted, then this is what he would get.

Pulling Tamaki into a sitting position allowed the blanket to fall to the blonde's waist. The shadow king was kind of half hoping that he would have been in a hospital gown. Not only because it would have been absolutely adorable, would it also not have been easy.

Instead the blonde wore a plain white yukata that exposed much of his chest. Deciding that this had its own advantages, Kyoya smiled before pushing it of Tamaki's shoulders before continuing to kiss the pail skin.

Sliding down to one of the already erect nipples, he licked it teasingly; earning something of a squeak in return. This was going to be o so much fun for him. Biting and sucking lightly, Kyoya twisted the other between his fingers so that it didn't feel left out. Although, he was almost positive that Tamaki wouldn't have minded too much if he had left it alone.

Tamaki griped both of his hands in to the sheets. He had such a hard time staying quite, but they couldn't afford to be caught.

Leaning back onto the pillows, Tamaki watched as Kyoya pulled the blanket down so that it was rumpled at the foot of the bed. Being mindful of the small space they were allotted he had a bit of difficulty, especially as he attempted to undo Tamaki's obi.

Reaching his hand down to help him out, the pair managed to pull it open, and toss it onto the chair next to the bed. Kyoya pulled of Tamaki's boxers as well and flung them in the chair as well, pleased at the sight of Tamaki already swollen and dripping with precum he continued his biting and kissing..

Ever so slowly he inched lower and lower, leaving the same faint little red marks that would fade all too soon.

Tamaki's grip tightened on the sheets as Kyoya licked the head of his cock teasingly while massaging the inside of Tamaki's thigh with his thumb.

"d-don't tease m-me…" the blonde said through gritted teeth as Kyoya slowly took the prince into his mouth. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at this.

Reaching three fingers up he presented them to Tamaki, not stopping his actions.  
Tamaki took the three fingers into his mouth trying to match what Kyoya was doing with his tongue. Only to end up failing once Kyoya flicked his tongue over the tip. Tamaki almost bit his fingers trying to suppress the moan

Smiling again Kyoya pulled away, pulling the fingers out of the now hopeless blonde's mouth he brought them to Tamaki's entrance.

"shhhh…" was all he said before pushing two fingers into Tamaki. Leaning down to kiss the blonde as a distraction he slowly stretched him before adding a third finger. Pulling his fingers out slowly only to push back in he had seen the look of discomfort disappear from his lovers face and turn into one of pleasure, Kyoya removed his fingers.

Tamaki watched as Kyoya pulled away to free his own throbbing erection that had grown painfully tight in his school uniform. Spitting on his hand the shadow King coated his cock before positioning himself at Tamaki's entrance.

Tamaki moaned as he felt Kyoya slowly burry himself, going slow even though Tamaki knew he wanted to go much faster. He knew that Kyoya was being delicate with him, almost as if he would break the blonde.

Setting a slow pace for the both of them, it didn't take long for sweat to coat the bodies, and for Tamaki to get far too noisy. Sighing Kyoya captured the blond's lips in his own. "Tamaki… d-do y-you wan-want to get –caught?"

"neh- Ky-Kyo… I ..sorry… mmh." Tamaki buried his face in Kyoya's shoulder. Arching his back as Kyoya hit that special spot causing him to see stars. Trying his hardest not to be too loud he ended up biting Kyoya's collar bone to suppress it.

"ow… what? D-did you like t-that?" he said hitting the spot on again dead on, causing Tamaki to clamp a hand over his mouth. Hitting the same spot over and over and over until Tamaki cried out before coating both of their stomachs, not long after Kyoya came as well, deep inside of Tamaki.

The only noise that filled the room was the sound of their panting and the beeping of the heart monitor that had slowed back down to a normal rate.

"Yup… still single…" Tamaki smiled kissing Kyoya as he sat up.

"For now…" Kyoya said kissing him back, before getting dressed. Cleaning Tamaki off a bit he helped him tie his obi, covering him back up he kissed his forehead; it was obvious that the blonde was completely warn out.

His eyes were shut and he was breathing out of his mouth. The shadow king new that he shouldn't have done it, Tamaki was in no condition for this. At least the blond enjoyed himself.

Turning the light off before he closed the door so that the Tamaki could sleep in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo since its finals and I don't really feel like doing anything I decided that I was going to write this new chapter instead! This takes place three days after the last chapter!**

**Sorry Sarah for calling you a nagging girlfriend! But I probly never would have gone and uploaded if you didn't yell at me! So stop being mad?**

**I still own nothing **

Chapter five

Tamaki was eating the most bland breakfast he had ever had in his life when his father came into the room. Yuzuru often visited in the morning before he went to work, but didn't often find his son out of bed.

The blonde was sitting happily feeding pieces of bland vegetables to the dog under the table when he had arrived. Deciding not to scold Tamaki he sat across from him and smiled. "I have something I think you really want to here." Giving the same goofy smile his son always did.

"Really?" Tamaki said feeding the dog the last little bit of his yucky breakfast.

"Tomorrow is final exams at the school, and under school policy you must be present and supervised by a member of the staff in order to take the exam, so if you are feeling well enough you are going to go and take the test over the series of a week. One test a day."

A big grin crossed the blondes face. "Your not just pulling one of your really mean jokes again are you? I really do get to go?"

"Yes. Now you will have to put in lot of studying I do not want to see that you grades have fallen."

Looking in the mirror one last time before he deemed him self appropriately sexy, Tamaki walked downstairs to eat breakfast. It felt so good to where his school uniforms, that he could almost ignore the pains in his body completely.

After eating he was sent on his way to school, after receiving lecture after lecture to let someone know if he started to feel ill, or need something like water or his medication that it.

Staring out of the tinted windows of his limousine the blonde watched the familiar surroundings pass. He could feel his heart beat increase as they pulled into the drive of the school.

Getting out of the limousine he was immediately meet by a slew of people he had once talked to on a daily basis. Tamaki couldn't help but feel kind of like a stranger.

Smiling and nodding at everyone was a bit exhausting but classes were soon to start, which meant that he would have to report to the testing rooms. The exams were only going to take about an hour giving him the rest of the day to do what ever he wanted. Of cores Tamaki would spend that time in host club.

After he had taken the test he had to wait while the teacher graded it. Science was one of his favorite subjects, but he wasn't very good at it. Receiving a 78% was a bit surprising though. He was going to hear about this if he didn't ace everything else.

Host club wouldn't start for another few hours but that didn't mean that the hosts wouldn't be in there. All this week was dedicated to exams, exams that most students took early so they could have this as a week to socialize instead.

Opening the doors he was happy to see that the host club was the same as he left it. There were the same couches, and the same girls sitting in them, flirting with the same boys. Apparently they had opened early!

Every thing stopped as he entered the room. Tamaki normally liked to be the center of attention, but not like this.

"You look like you just saw a ghost? What wrong?" he said joking. Kyoya stood up and came over to his.

"There just happy to see that the price is feeling better. There were rumors going around that you were coming in for exams, but I have to say I didn't really believe them after visiting you the other day."

"I didn't really know until yesterday, but I did want to come see all the lovely ladies!"

Tamaki took a seat at his usual couch and smiled as a few girls and Kyoya came to sit with him. Tamaki seemed to be doing his best hosting but Kyoya could tell that as the day went on he got more and more tired. The host club closed its doors about two hours after Tamaki had arrived so they could eat lunch and clean up a bit.

As soon as the last lady had left Tamaki leaned against Kyoya and gave I tired smile. "Well that was fun." He giggled and closed his eyes.

"You look tired? When are you going home?"

"After school gets out I have a doctor appointment. So I'm hanging around until then."

"Are you going to make it until then?"

"Well mommy if you really think I cant, I guess I'll just have to use your lap as a pillow and take a nice long nap."

"Hmm sounds like a good idea to me." Kyoya wrapped his arms around the blonde not really caring that the other hosts were staring at them with interest.

"Really? Wouldn't you emberrassed?"

"Have you ever seen me embarressed?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

After a few more minutes they sent the twins and Haruhi to the lunchroom to go get everybody lunch. After eaten they lazed about for a bit talking about different non-important things before opening the doors again. Only this time they were a bit surprised by Tamaki's guest. Miss Éclair walked in wearing the St. lobelia academy uniform.

Taking a seat the couch opposite of Tamaki she smiled. "Your father asked me to come in and pay you a visit, he said that I might find you in here.

Unlike the first time she had found out that he still wanted to participate in host club, she did not seem to be at all upset. She really was a kind-hearted girl.

"I wanted to come spend some time with my old friends, how has school been?"

"Fine. " that didn't mean that she wasn't still the same old Éclair she had all ways been. She needed to take some lessons on how to flirt.

"That's good. Actually I glad you came, I was wondering if you were busy later tonight?"

"No… why?" a light blush crossed her face. The blonde hadn't had a chance to take her out on a proper date the last time she was in japan.

"Well I wanted to take you out to this cute little restaurant I know! Besides we should go on a few dates so you know what you're getting yourself into!"

"o.. um ok…." She blushed again and Tamaki smiled, not aware of the fact that Kyoya was watching, or of how he was feeling.

The blond did really have feelings for the Kyoya, but he had to do what was right for his family. And he had a right to Éclair now to, doing what he did with Kyoya was wrong.

"Why don't I pick you up around eight?"

"That… sure."

The conversation continued much the same way for about an hour before Éclair excused herself.

After that there seemed to be an endless stream of girls and everything just mushed together until the final bell rang and they closed the doors. He would have to leave in about twenty minutes, but right now the thought of walking made him feel a bit faint.

Of course this wasn't helped by the fact that he had forgotten to take his medication. Well he hadn't quite forgotten he just didn't want to go take it and let every one know about it.

The pounding in his head had gotten worse as the day progressed along with the stabbing feeling in his chest.

Kyoya finished closing the doors before coming to sit by Tamaki. Noticing the strained breathing he sighed.

"Won't you take care of yourself?" he said getting into Tamaki's book bag, retrieve a few bottles of medication. Getting some water he handed them to Tamaki to take. After he took the pills he handed them back but kept the water to sip one.

Once Kyoya again took a seat Tamaki took him upon his offer and used his lap as a pillow.

**sooo I know that its short and not much happens but I did want to show that Kyoya was jealous next update should be tomorrow! Cuse its Saturday and finals will be over and I wont have to do anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back again! Another chapter! Sorry the last one was so short! I did the whole thing and posted it in twenty minutes sooo it kinda didn't really have an ending…**

**Well I have the outline for all the chapters done! You can expect the updates to be on Sunday towards the evening from now on.**

**I still don't own anything**

Tamaki sat in the back of the limousine with Miss Éclair as they made their way to the restaurant. Of course the blond was not really looking forward to this after his doctor's appointment, bad news as always… None the less he still smiled and nodded at whatever Éclair said, adding a few words here and there.

Dinner went over relatively well, for the most part that is. The throbbing in the back of his head seemed to be getting worse and worse and there wasn't enough wine in the world to help. Of course getting drunk would hardly be an acceptable action.

"Tamaki? You've barely touched your dinner." Éclair said taking a sip of her wine.

"I haven't had much of an appetite the last few days, nothing to worry about."

"But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't eat."

"Your right." Giving her a perfect smile she blushed a little. Just because he should eat doesn't mean that he will eat, even if she does want him to.

After desert Tamaki took Éclair home and walked her to the door before returning to his own house and flopping in his bed. Another long day tomorrow.

The next morning Tamaki woke up running a fever but tried his best to hide it. If he only had one week to go to school he wasn't going to call in sick. Not to mention he still felt bad for flirting with Éclair in front of Kyoya. The shadow king would never say that he was upset, but Tamaki could tell it from his face.

Out of everyone. Tamaki trusted Kyoya to be truthful with him, to not sugar what was going on. He trusted him to be there for him more than he did anyone else. Of course the blonde knew it was a lot to put onto one person, that it was not a problem he should be expected to deal with. He hated himself for the fact he caused the brunet so much trouble, but couldn't imagine doing any of this alone.

The six months that he couldn't talk to Kyoya had been hell. Being alone was something that Tamaki feared more than death, and even though it was wrong, he would cling to that last glimmer of hope. Of course he had his father and the maids. He had Éclair and her family for support, but it was not the same as what Kyoya could give. To be frank Tamaki was surprised that he hadn't just up and killed himself.

In the many nights he spent awake with aches and pains he had come to the conclusion that his savor, his guardian angel was Kyo. Kyoya did for him what no one else could. He could shoulder the burden and help Tamaki make it the end of the rode with his peace of mind and dignity intact.

How much more convenient would it have been if he had been born a girl instead?

Once Tamaki had arrived at the school he made his way to the testing room. Today would be his math exam. Even if he was not perfect at math he still usually managed to get the second highest score in the second year A class. In France he had been the top of his class but Kyoya was hard to beat at academics.

The test took longer than he had expected it to, but the hours of studying and harking by his privet teacher had done him good. Receiving an A made his day.

Arriving at the host club room right before lunch started, Tamaki was a bit surprised to see that the guests had already been dismissed. The hosts were rushing about rearranging the room for what looked to be some sort of a hospital seen. Although he tried the prince could not conceal the frown that caressed his fetchers.

It didn't take long for everyone to notice him standing in the door way. Hunni was the first to approach him. "Tama-chan! You're here!" he said rushing over, smiling, and giving his best Lolita giggle.

"hello." The blonde returned with his best princely smile before the other hosts to joined them.

The greeting was less awkward than it had been the last two times he had seen his old friend, they were starting to come around to the reality of what things were now.

After the initial greetings Kyoya offered the trembling blonde his arm for support before leading Tamaki over to a couch.

"We all thought that you had gone home after your testing. It seemed yesterday that you were not feeling well." Kyoya said giving a stressed smile. _Translation: "Tamaki we've been planning this theme day for a while, we weren't going to do it if you were here…"_

"I actually feel better than I usually do, the math test just took a while for me to finish." _Translation: "It's fine… don't worry about it."_

"Well I'm glad to hear that, did the appointment go well?"

Tamaki leaned against Kyoya in a similar way ad he had done yesterday. "I know you already know the answer to that. Remember you told me about your secret agent."

"My brother is hardly an agent, let alone a secret one... Besides, now that I see you more often he pulled that hole 'doctor patient confidentiality' crap again." The shadow king wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "You have a fever."

"I always have a fever… So dad told me that Éclair is stopping by during club hour again. I don't really feel like talking to her so how bout mommy and daddy go be naughty in the back room?"

"I hardly think you in the condition for that, and even if you were that doesn't mean I would go 'be naughty with mommy' at school anyways." a blush was visible on the eavesdropping host club members faces.

"awwww your no fun at all…. How bout we go in the back room and be respectable members of society. While avoiding my all to questioning soon to be fiancé. I really don't feel like answering the slew of 'how do you feel?' questions again." The blonde whined looking up at Kyoya.

"Respectable members of society hmm? I suppose so, that is if you all can handle host club without us? Good. Now come on Tamaki." without giving the hosts any real time to answer he helped the blonde to his feet before they headed for the room where they store all the little odds and ends they need for host club.

Sitting on one of the couches they used for their vampire theme day they reassumed there previous, cuddly, position. Staying like that without speaking until the girls squalling was audible.

Tamaki enjoyed Kyoya's scent, a mixture of a light cologne and cinnamon rolls. One of Kyoya's secret guilty pleasures was a cinnamon roll with his breakfast always made for a comforting scent.

The shadow king was the first to break the silence. "Your date with Éclair? How well did it go if you're avoiding her today?"

"You now, the same as everything nowadays. 'I'm so sorry to hear about your condition Tamaki' or 'I hope that you get better soon.' I'm just not in the mood for it today."

Tamaki showing his darker side to Kyoya was still a bit new to him, the shadow king had half expected him to give some sort of cheery response or an obscene lie about 'love love' "I see, so you're not going to miraculously fall for her and sweep her off her feet?"

"That would be nice wouldn't it… if only things were that simple. Is it bad that I don't feel guilty for avoiding her?"

"No. I mean if were talking about social normality's then yes, that's would be considered kind of heartless. But if were talking about what's naturel for you to feel than I'm not all to surprised that you feel that way, I know I would."

"I guess your right… then should I feel guilty about what I'm about to do?" the blonde said shifting his position.

"What are you goi-" Kyoya was cut off when Tamaki pressed their lips together while moving to straddle the older boy. The kiss was light and chaste; it was missing the passion of the other day.

After a few short seconds they broke apart only to stare into each other's eyes. Both new that the last time should have never happened, that they should not allow this to happen. But neither boy really could bring himself to care all that much about it; after all Tamaki only had a few more days until he would have to formally propose to Miss Éclair. Why not savor the time that they had left.

The last two hours of school were spent in a similar fashion; words were exchanged less then kisses. Lying together on the couch they were both completely satisfied with each other's company.

The time came for them both to return home. Kyoya gave a few orders about clean up before escorting Tamaki to the limousine that was waiting out front.

After Tamaki arrived home he took a short nap before getting dressed for dinner. His father and grandmother had graced him with their presence for yet another Souoh family dinner.

Walking down stairs he wasn't surprised to see the two already seated and waiting for him. Flashing a happy smile he took his seat next to his father adjacent to his grandmother.

Dinner went as painfully as always, small talk that no one really cared about and the occasional scolding from his grandmother about his manners.

An hour into dinner a very long and uncomfortable silence swept across the table, there was defiantly a reason that his grandmother had decided to stop in, and he was about to find out.

"Éclair told me that you took her out the other night. She also said that you were quite the little gentlemen."

'_Was that a question or just a statement?_' "Yes, we had a lovely time."

"I'm glad that you to seem to get along so well, when are you planning on formally proposing to her?" the old woman took another bite of her dinner.

"I was thinking this Saturday would be good. Her father is coming with her to dinner here."

"That sounds good to me. Your father told me that you have picked out a ring. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

No more words were spoken between the pair for the rest of the evening, Tamaki excused himself before they left and was spared. Taking his medication before crawling into bed Tamaki went to sleep, only to dream of Kyoya.

**Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story. The next update will be soon. Please review and let me know how I did!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! Updated on time like I promised! If I get a lot of reviews I'll update before Sunday, if not I'll just wait until Sunday to post the next chapter.**

**I still don't own ouran**

The week seemed to fly by. Going in and taking test before going to host club and flirting, after about an hour he would go spend some time with Kyoya in the back room. They would steal a few kisses here and there but for the most part they sat together in silence.

Through the week the blonde's condition gradually got worse, by Friday he had left two hours earlier then he had planned too in a hope to avoid another trip to the hospital.

Éclair did not come to see him again but did call him every night to check up on him. Saturday was now upon him and only a few hours until she would be arriving. The head maid stood in front of him reading the thermometer, she didn't look pleased.

"Master Tamaki, you are sure that you have been taking your medication?"

"Yes, today and yesterday. I wouldn't forget something like that." The prince had been in bed all day resting and showed little signs of improving enough to entertain company.

"I know today isn't the first day you have had it. We might as well call the dinner off and take you in to the hospital." Tamaki knew how much she had put into the dinner plans for tonight, it would be a shame for her as well as him.

"I hardly think that that is necessary. Besides, it's not like I'm going out or anything, if things go wrong I'm already at the house." The last thing Tamaki wanted to do was put this off another day; it would look bad on the family if he did not propose tonight. "I can't miss everything in life just because of a fever, I can get through it."

"very well, I will inform your father that you are indeed still running the fever and see what he has to say about it." With that she left.

The head maid had always been somewhat of a mother figure to him ever since he had come to japan and left his real mother behind. It made him feel bad that she had to worry about him so much in her old age.

Leaving the door open the maid left him, shortly after his dog bounded in and jumped into bed with him. After licking his face thoroughly she settled at the foot of the bed to chew on her bone.

Leaning back he decided to get a bit more rest before getting ready.

After taking a shower and getting dressed the blond made his way down stairs to greet the guests. His father and grandmother were already here along with the Ootoris. Apparently his father had invited them to dinner. He knew that although he would never admit it his father had a soft spot for mister Ootori, and even if they were rivals they still were good friends as well. His three sons were standing not far from them talking amongst themselves while his daughter talked with Tamaki's grandmother.

Of course Tamaki first greeted the ladies in the room as any gentlemen would before saying hello to his father and mister Ootori; finally he came up to Kyoya and his brothers.

Kyoya being the youngest was now the only one of mister Ootori's children still in school, his second eldest son had just finished medical school and was now interning at the Tokyo hospital. The eldest son was Tamaki's personal physician, and as of late he has been seeing him a lot less due to a short increase in his health.

"Hi guys." He chimed happily. Both of Kyoya's older brothers got along with him quite well, they loved to hear him play the piano or verse him on video games. But Tamaki liked Kyoya best, not just romantically speaking ether. He had always like the shadow king the best, most likely because he had 'played hard to get' in the beginning and the blond could never turn down a good challenge.

The conversation was lite and cheery a few casual jokes were exchanged before the most important guests of the night arrived. The maids lead Miss Éclair and her father in to the room and the rich people tension was almost palpable, for more reasons than one.

Casually Tamaki greeted Éclair and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leading her over to join there little powow.

Another headache was starting to set in again as the maids led the group into the dining hall. Tamaki was seated in between his father and Éclair, while Kyoya sat across from him. The maids really had put a lot of thought into the seating arraignments for tonight. He had two people to save him from saying something really stupid and getting himself into trouble.

The conversation at the table was divided, the adults consisting of Mister Souoh, Mister Ootori, Mister Tonair, Madame Souoh and Kyoya's sister and eldest brother talked more about business, and well, old people stuff, while the teenagers which consisted of Tamaki himself, Kyoya, Kyoya's younger older brother, and Éclair was more scattered.

Telling storied and laughing, Tamaki found out that he really didn't now Éclair as well as he had thought. Apparently she was the type of girl who was into video games and sports. He had known that she was interested in music and poetry before, but he had to admit the thought of killing zombies with her made him smile.

Tamaki could almost ignore the aching that was starting to take over his body again, and his sometime blotted vision as the night continued. Deseret was fresh made icecream, a last minute change if Tamaki could remember correctly. But no one seemed to notice or mind that much; the chill cooled his rough throat.

After dinner the party moved to the drawing room to continue their conversations in a much more informal way. It seemed everyone knew that Tamaki was supposed to propose tonight, everyone was a bit excited anytime he would address Éclair Directly.

He had originally planned to propose right after dessert was served, but couldn't bring himself to do it in front of Kyoya. Of course now that he had blown that opportunity the prince wasn't really sure when he was going to do it. By the looks he was getting from his grandmother it better be soon.

Taking in a deep breath the blonde waited for the wave of dizziness to pass after he had stood up. Offering his arm to Miss Éclair he led her out to the balcony, it was a warm summer night and would provide a bit of privacy while still giving his grandmother what she wanted.

Being sure to close the glass door before walking over to the railing, he gazed out at the beautiful rose garden and waited for Éclair to join him.

"I wanted to talk to you Miss Éclair, but it was a little harder than I had expected with everyone staring at us. I guess I'm shyer than I thought."

Éclair said nothing; she already knew what was to happen tonight and would just wait for the events of the night to unfold.

"Well I have a question task you, and it sure is asking a lot." Turning to face the French beauty Tamaki got down on one knee, ignoring his bodies protest as he did so. Removing the ring from his pocket his opened the leather box. Presenting it Tamaki took a deep breath before he spoke. "Will you have me Miss Éclair?"

She did what the blonde had least expected her too do. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she nodded hastily. Try as he might Tamaki couldn't tell if they were tears of joy or if she was sad to be forced into a marriage with him.

Slipping the ring onto the appropriate finger he smiled and stood pulling her into an embrace. Blackness again dotted his vision but he willed himself to stay standing. "Dearest? Why are you crying?"

"O-o my…" she said attempting to wipe the tears away without smearing her makeup. Offering up his handkerchief Tamaki sat on the bench that was in front of the railing, pulling her with him.

Accepting it Éclair smiled at him. "It's silly…"

"What's silly? I don't think a beautiful young lady crying is silly at all."

"It's just for the longest time I waited for this day, and then a year ago it all came to an end. I mean I was so happy… but you wanted to with that commoner… and now it's really, really going to happen." Éclair said looking away.

"I don't think that's silly at all. Little girls all over the world dream of their wedding, and what I did to you was horrible and unfair. I shouldn't have played with your hart like that."

"That's not what I meant exactly, I doubt that you would remember it. After all it happened so long ago." Éclair said wiping away another stray tear.

"I don't quite fallow?"

"Well I knew you when you lived in France; we went to the same elementary school before your mother got really sick. We used to play together a lot, little games where I would be the princess and you would be the one to come and save me. I guess you have always kind of been my prince."

Tamaki was a little dumbstruck. Mixed feeling coursed through his body, he felt guilty for making her feel things for him when he could never truly return them, and he felt mortified for not remembering someone he had had such a profound impact on. "Really? I had no idea…"

"I know. But it's silly that I'm still hanging on to a kindergarteners crush for all these years. But after your mother fell ill you rarely ever played with the other children including me. You would sit by yourself and draw pictures for her, of stay in the music room practicing piano for her. Sometime you would let me come and listen to you practice." A sad smile crossed Éclair's face.

Cocking his head to the side Tamaki smiled a bright cheerful smile. "It seems I've always been quite cruel to you. I'm sorry. I should remember someone who had been such a good friend."

"I don't blame you. You were only five or six, besides, that's how you're supposed to react at that age when something so damaging happens." A new set of tears began to fall as she choked the last part out.

"No. it's not ok. It obviously hurt you, and it must have hurt so much more for me to do it again last year." Reaching his arm out Tamaki wrapped it around the trembling princess to pull her against his chest while supporting them both with his other.

"t-that's not i-it. Th-that's not why I'm cr-crying." She hiccupped.

"Well if that's not what you're crying about then what is it? You can tell me." This must look so bad to everyone who was sitting in the drawing room.

"N-now that I h-have you, - don't want to lose you to the same thing I did before, I don't want you to get taken away because of the same illness." She was crying almost hysterically now.

Not in a million years would Tamaki have thought that this little girl was carrying so much pain because of him. Try as he might there was no way that he could ever make up for what he had done. He couldn't magically get better to stop her tears. He didn't have the strength to whisk Éclair off her feet and carry her to a place where all the pain couldn't touch her. He could only sit here and watch as she trembled, clinging on to him for dear life.

"I'm sorry… you shouldn't have to deal with this… I shouldn't be putting you through all of this." he whispered while resting his forehead against the he soft hair and choke back his own tears. How could he not have known that he had hurt another person so bad?

There was a very long silence between them lasting the better part of an hour. Eventually Éclair pulled away and looked at Tamaki. She apologized for her behavior before thanking him and heading back inside.

Apparently everyone had decided to give them some privacy and moved to a different room. Tamaki could hear as his father said his goodbye's to the Tonairs at the front door before heading back in himself. Not long after Tamaki was joined by Kyoya.

The brunet took a seat next to Tamaki on the bench were Éclair had previously been sitting.

"She accepted the proposal, although, it looked like she wouldn't at first." He said pushing his glasses up.

"How bad did it look from inside?" a small chuckle escaped the princes lips before he leaned against Kyoya.

"It looked like she had a mental break down. We all thought that the pressure had finally gotten to her and she would refuse." The matter-o-fact voice was comforting in its own way to Tamaki.

"I see, no. she was really happy at first…"

"At first? What happened?"

"I'm a bad person… That's what happened…" Tamaki finally allowed the tears to fall silently down his face.

"Where did you get that impression? I don't think you're a bad person."

"But I am… I'm always making everyone, including you worry about me. I'm selfish and I don't think about how my actions affect the people around me until it's too late… I was so horrible to her… all those years… she waited all those years and I just pushed her aside… and now… now I can't give her what she really wants… I can't be a good husband… or a good father… it's all my fault… my fau-" Tamaki's body slumped against Kyoya as he lost concienciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of your support! A warning, the k button on my key board sticks sometimes. I think I caught them all but if you see any tell me. **

**thank you sooooo much Kaleb for editing all of this stuff for me! even if you haven't seen this chapter yet!**

**This is a rather short chapter and focuses and Kyoya's thoughts and feelings.**

**I don't own ouran and ever will…that would be cool though**

Kyoya watched as Tamaki invited Éclair to join him on the balcony. The brunet knew that this was coming; there was no avoiding the fact any more, especially when it was going to happen right in front of his face.

If he was going to lose Tamaki the last thing he wanted to do was watch it happen in front of him. Kyoya couldn't shake this feeling of being worried, this was going to hurt Tamaki and he knew it. Hell he knew this was going to hurt Tamaki.

Understanding the blonde was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but once he had decoded him there was nothing Tamaki could hide. This included the fact that behind his face, behind the smile he had been giving all night, was a feeling of dread. Tamaki no more wanted to marry Éclair than he did last year; there was nothing that could ever change that. Kyoya watched as the blond closed the door and made his way over to the balcony. Standing in a way that hid his face he waited for Éclair to join him.

Turning his head to the side he realized that he was not the only one who was watching the pair closely, in fact this dinner was for the purpose of Tamaki's proposal. Everybody sat silently and watched as Tamaki knelt and pulled out the ring that Kyoya had helped pick out, and presented it to Éclair. All were holding their breath as tears began to fall, which definately had not been expected. There was no doubt that Tamaki could comfort her effectively, at least in Kyoya's mind. The same could not be said for everyone else in the room.

After the tears persisted and ended in Tamaki holding her closely, they had decided that some privacy was in order. Moving into the next room the only thing Kyoya could do was wait.

It didn't take long, about ten minutes, for Éclair to enter the room. On her finger was the very large, very shiny ring. That was enough for Tamaki's grandmother and Éclair's father, giving their congratulations before the Tonairs took their leave.

The shadow king was a bit worried when Tamaki hadn't come back after several minutes. Not because he thought that Tamaki was in any real danger but because the blonde had a very large very delicate ego.

Coming out on to the balcony he found the prince staring of at the sky looking a bit shaken.

"She accepted the proposal; they didn't think that she would at first." The shasow king said adjusting his glasses.

"I bet it looked pretty bad from inside hmm?" the prince chuckled before leaning against Kyoya.

"Well we just thought the pressure had gotten to her, I knew she would say yes. She had to after all." If the Kyoya made things seem like no big deal, like they had had faith in him, hopefully he would get over the bruise to his ego.

"I see… no she was really happy at first."

"What do you mean at first?"

"I'm a bad person…" the princes voice was hesitant as he said this.

He really did have a hard hit to his ego. "Where did you get that impression? I don't think you're a bad person?"

"But I am… I'm always making everyone, including you worry about me. I'm selfish and I don't think about how my actions affect the people around me until it's too late… I was so horrible to her… all thows years… she waited all thows years and I just pushed her aside… and now… now I can't give her what she really wants… I can't be a good husband… or a good father… it's all my fault… my fau-"

Kyoya felt Tamaki's body lean against him heavily. He had fallen unconscious; supporting Tamaki while Kyoya moved him so that he was lying flat on the bench. He defiantly was running a high fever.

_Damn idiot _Kyoya could see the tears that had fallen down his face, he could see the stress of the night in his face.

After Tamaki had been treated and settled into his bed Kyoya sat thinking about what he had said. What on earth could she have done to him to make him feel like that? Éclair must have said something that really hit close to home, in all the time Kyoya had known the blonde he had never seen him like this. Not even when he had gotten the news that his mother had died; when the blond had been told he had only smiled and told Kyoya that it was for the best, that at least now she wouldn't have to suffer.

What on earth could that woman possibly have said? Getting the Tamaki to spill would be a hassle, when he wanted to keep a secret he did a good job at it. If he could get Éclair to talk to him maybe Kyoya could get the information out of her.

Of course beating information out of a girl way considered bad, as was threatening them. He would have to think about this for a while.

The brunet continued to peer at the sleeping prince. He really was beautiful, although he would never admit it to Tamaki he still felt it in his heart that he really cared for the blonde. Kyoya new that they couldn't be together, he knew that they were both men.

If they had been born in a different social class or maybe a different country it could have been. The shadow king was running countless scenarios through his head, and all of them faced similar problems and came to the same conclusion.

How would he convince Tamaki to run away with him? The blond was very ill and had some weird family honor business going on. He wouldn't just leave it all behind without a good reason, and there was always the chance that Tamaki wouldn't consider Kyoya a good enough reason.

Suppose he did manage to convince Tamaki to actually run away with him, they would be faced with many problems. First and for most there would be the unavoidable problem of getting Tamaki proper medical care. They wouldn't be able to afford it even if he did use the revenues from his company KO corporation

There was no doubt that both of their families were going to disown them, that means no financial help, making everything nearly impossible.

Really the best thing for the blond was for him to stay here and fallow through with the marriage even if it would be very stressful. Kyoya could be near him then at least.

Thinking so much about everything always took its toll on the shadow king, but overthinking things made him want to go home and fall asleep. Refocusing his attention on the blonde, he smiled as the Tamaki stirred a bit. Turning his head to the side he exhaled fogging up the glass to his oxygen mask as he nuzzled the pillow.

That was enough for him to leave and let Tamaki rest properly. Giving the prince a kiss on the forehead before he left, Kyoya turned off the lights but left the door open the smallest bit. Within the next week he would have to talk to the Tamaki. He was going to need to vent his anger properly eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel soooo sooo bad for not updating! I'm having trouble with this chapter… you'll know when you read it what I mean. I feel like because I over thought it that it kind of sucks now… Well any hoo pleas pleas pleas review this chapter so I can revise it! I'm non to confident in it…**

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews! That's what keeps s me writing!**

**Still don't own **

Tamaki sat in his bed staring at the ceiling; smiling to himself he remembered how Kyoya had kissed him. The shadow king had always been so shy. If the blonde ever said that he had indeed been awake there would be hell to pay.

There already was hell to pay for the way the proposal went the other day. His grandmother had made it very clear that she was not happy about how Éclair had left crying. Of course she blamed Tamaki's manners and told him that he had been a filthy child again before leaving to make planes for the ceremony that was to take place in three weeks.

The ceremony was already planned out. Dates, times, and locations were already set. The wedding was being held in Tokyo at the second estate because they feared that the blonde's health wouldn't hold out if he were to fly to France. The wedding was going to be held outside in the rose garden; the same garden that the balcony Tamaki had proposed to Éclair over looked. Kind of sappy if you asked him… and he was the king of sappiness.

Today Éclair had gone with her mother to have a dress personally designed for her. This meant that Tamaki would be free of her for the greater part of the day leaving him time to laze about the house and goof off.

Who would have thought that between Éclair and school work the prince would have no time to just laze about the house or play with his dog?

Sighing to himself Tamaki pulled his cell phone off the night stand. Today was Sunday, meaning that Kyoya had the day off from school. The shadow king hadn't really talked to Tamaki since the party a few nights ago. That was over a week ago, far too long if you were to ask him.

Calling only to get an answering machine he sighed. the blonde had even waited until after ten o'clock to call. Of course Kyoya was eating breakfast with his family or in the shower or something. He would defiantly call right at ten next time! Or maybe break the rules and call before ten.

Deciding that moping around wasn't going to do him any good Tamaki went down into the library. Taking a seat in front of his favorite piano the blond felt right at home. So many things were changing right now that he didn't quite know what to do with himself all the time. But Tamaki could always come and play the piano. The piano was something that would never change no matter what anyone did. The piano would be the same even after he died.

The prince closed his eyes before placing his fingers on the key board. Even though he had memorized countless pieces of music in his lifetime Tamaki always had the most fun when his mind went blank and the notes were allowed to flow freely. This was always the best way to express himself; he had never really been good at talking about his feelings, not in French or Japanese at least.

When Tamaki got like this he could block out the world around him for hours at a time, he wouldn't hear the maids moving about the house cleaning. He wouldn't here his dog playing with her favorite squeaky toy or the sound of the shadow king entering the room.

Kyoya smiled as he stood behind Tamaki for a few minutes just listening to the blond pour his heart out in the form of notes. He really shouldn't interrupt him but there were things that needed to be discussed.

Kyoya took a seat next to him on the piano bench and listened for a good hafe an hour. He would have most likely continued had it not been for Tamaki sneezing. Turning to face him Tamaki gave him a goofy grin. "Sorry…"

"That's fine I want to talk to you." his voice meant business.

"Whatever could mommy have to discuss with daddy?"

"Mommy doesn't want to discuss anything with daddy… Kyoya wants to talk to Tamaki."

"Hmmm Tamaki doesn't think that sounds like a lot of fun…."

"I don't care. You need to talk to someone and I'm the only one you will open up to." Kyoya was trying to keep a composed face but wasn't in the mood for games.

"Weeeeeeeelllllll if it's really that important I guess I can here you out, let's go find someplace real to sit." The blond said standing up and leading Kyoya over to the couches not far away. "So what's up?"

"I'm not the one who has something up. What the hell happened last week? I've never seen you so upset before." he said recalling the events of last weekend.

"hmm… I'm not really up for talking about it. Anything else?" the blonde snuggled into the crook of the shadow kings neck.

"Tamaki I'm serious. I'm not up for games today."

Normally Kyoya's presence would calm the prince down, but today was the opposite case. Tamaki didn't really want to think about it. The blond had already made up his mind on how he was going to handle everything going on.

The blonde sat up in his bed thinking about how he could keep his father and grandmother happy, Éclair happy, but most importantly how to keep Kyoya happy too. The solution he had come up with had come to him yesterday while he was taking a shower. He could keep everyone happy if he fallowed through with the wedding, but didn't break things off with Kyoya.

Of course Tamaki knew how horrible that sounded and didn't really want to do it, that's why he didn't want to think about it. And if he didn't want to think about it then he couldn't tell Kyoya what was wrong the other night.

He had already solved the problem and didn't want to think about how it could back fire on him. Tilting his head slightly Tamaki started nibbling on Kyoya's neck while he wrapped his arms around him.

Kyoya was a bit surprised and took a second to react to the prince. Turning his head he captured the blondes lips. It had been too long.

The kissing continued much as it had the week Tamaki had come into school for exams, and even if the blond wanted to take it further he didn't really want to exhaust himself with the guests for the wedding showing up from France tomorrow. So the kissing stayed just that kissing.

After about an hour Tamaki broke the silence with a topic that he didn't think would make Kyoya smile"

"soo you got the invitation for the wedding right? I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man…?" there was no one else that Tamaki was even considering asking to stand next to him. But to tell the truth he had no idea what the shadow kings answer was going to be.

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me or not. I thinks it's for the best." He replied adjusting his glasses.

"That's not what I asked. Do you **want** to be my best man…." The prince said adverting eye contact.

"Yes."

"And you're not just saying that because you want me to feel better right?"

"No."

"That's good…" Tamaki smiled at Kyoya before snatching the shadow kings glasses away. Leaning up again the blond kissed him more patiently then he had been doing.

"What was that for? You know I need those to see right?" Kyoya tried to get the glasses but failed miserably.

"Hmm it's hard to kiss you with them on… and my neck hurt from turning it a funny way, I can be closer this way." The blonde chimed before kissing him again.

Éclair was exhausted after a long day. Who could have known that getting a dress fitted would be so tiring? Standing up then sitting down, just to stand up again.

All she wanted to do was get home and curl up on the couch next to Tamaki. There new room had already been completed, although, they wouldn't sleep in there until the wedding night. Éclair had decided that she didn't want Tamaki to take her away on a fancy honeymoon if it was going to be hard on his body. What would she do if he had another attack while they were on a plain or something?

Instead she had decided that they would spend the week together in the house not being bothered by anyone or anything.

After the limousine pulled up to the front of the house Éclair calmly got out and thanked the driver, the Souoh's really did have a wonderful staff, aside from all the pretty young maids that is.

After she was sure that no one was watching she ran to where she knew Tamaki would be. He always sat in the library when he had some free time. Ether snuggled up under a warm blanket reading, or playing his piano.

There were several pianos in the estate, but for some reason Tamaki seemed to like the one in the library the best. Apparently it was quite old; it had also been the one he played for his mother back in France. He had flown it in shortly after he had moved here.

As she approached the double doors that lead to the library Éclair slowed her pace and her breathing, even if they were engaged she still must act like a lady around him.

Almost silently she pushed the heavy doors open; careful not to disturb the prince in case he was in the middle of a good book.

Peaking inside she was beyond surprised to find her fiancé curled up on one of the couches kissing non other than the Ootori boy.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she closed the door. Leaning against the wall she allowed them to fall silently.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is a rather short chapter and not much goes on. I was planning on leaving it out but I needed a way to convey Éclairs feelings. I never really liked her but I needed a girl that Tamaki could marry, and out of the other girls in the anime I thought I could set up a back ground story with her and Tamaki the best. She kind of OOC big time just because I hate her personality… any hoo I guess she could be a good person, after all she did let Tamaki be with Haruhi.**

**I don't own ouran**

The preparations for the wedding were going as planned; the guests from France had started to arrive a few days ago, meaning that Tamaki had been constantly entertaining said guests. There was less time for rest than he had thought possible, and he hated the fact that he felt like he was an old retired man because of this.

Tamaki sat in his bed with his eyes shut tightly trying to ignore the pain that was burning in his chest and stomach. He had had had to dismiss himself early from dinner to go lay down because of this. If the prince didn't take care of himself better and get some rest he would be dealing with another relapse before the wedding. For the last two weeks it seemed that the medication had kept his symptoms under control but the high stress was getting to him. Deciding that good things couldn't last forever he made up his mind that he would rather rest now than go to the hospital later.

Another wave of pain washed over Tamaki just before there was a light nock on his door. Trying to calm his face he apparently didn't answer in time. The door was pushed open and his name as called.

_Éclair…. And all I wanted to do was sleep…_

The seemingly timid girl stepped into the room looking at her feet. The blonde could only assume what was wrong with her; she had never really seen him when things had gotten bad. Of course she had visited him in the hospital the last time he had been admitted, but then Tamaki had been so drugged up he hadn't been in much pain at all.

"hey." The prince said forcing a smile. "How did the rest of dinner go without me?"

"Everything went fine, I actually wanted to talk to you about something Tamaki…." she said moving in to take the seat next to his bed. She was still trying to decide how to handle what had happened the other day with Kyoya. It seemed almost as if it had been a bad dream. Could Tamaki really be gay? And even if he was did it really matter to her?

Éclair couldn't bring herself to be mad at the prince, and the more she thought about it the less she was upset. Because even if Tamaki was gay he would still have to get married to a woman to have a child. She couldn't bear the thought of Tamaki with another woman, even in the end if they were only good friends she wanted to be there for the blonde. Sometimes she wondered if she was just being selfish…

None of these feelings made any sense to her; Of course she knew that she was a rather attractive young lady, hell she could have almost anyone she wanted to. And Éclair surely wouldn't take this from any of her past boyfriends. So what made this different? Why didn't she care that Tamaki was kissing someone other than her just days before they were going to be wed?

"Éclair?" the blond said watching as his fiancé was in a completely different world. She reminded him of a dog looking in the mirror at its own reflection. It was kinda cute.

"Sorry, I was just wondering….. If y-you….. Well umm were nervous about it at all….?" She had made up her mind to save the topic for another time. Maybe after the wedding..

"Nervous? Hmm not really… what I'm more worried about is saying something stupid to one of your family members." He laughed to himself. "Why are you nervous about the ceremony or something?" Tamaki found it cute that Éclair was coming to him with her worries. This marriage was just going to be one really long host club session to him. It would be a piece of cake to keep her happy, just say a few pretty things here and there and everything would be good.

"I'm just worried about your health. You were doing so well, but the last few days…" that was a bad excuse on her part, and Éclair knew it to. If she had learned anything it was not to think that he was fragile in any way, it upset Tamaki more than anything else.

"Well no need to worry all I need is a bit of rest. The wedding is in a week and I think I can hold on until then. You do not need to worry." Tamaki seemed annoyed now. Even if she was right that didn't mean that he wanted to admit it. God how Éclair wished she had come up with a better lie than that…

There were a few minutes of silence as there had been often in the past few days. With every passing minute Éclair grew more and more uncomfortable sitting next to Tamaki. The lack of conversation allowed for her to hear the sound of his labored breathing only adding to her anxiety of the situation.

Tamaki with his expert eye noticed her becoming more and more uncomfortable but didn't feel the need to do anything. He didn't like to think of it as punishing her but then again he kind of was. After a few more moments the awkwardness was broken by a maid nocking in the door to the princes room. She was safe for now.

The head maid didn't wait for the blond to answer before letting herself in, it was time for her to put Tamaki to bed, but first she would have to make sure that he took all of his medication and was not running a fever. By the way he looked at dinner the blond would have to be monitored for the night. Perhaps put on bed rest the next day.

She was quite surprised to find Éclair sitting next to Tamaki and the room completely silent. Her master was always such a chatter bug... it made her wonder what they could have been doing.

After making sure that Tamaki was settled for the time being at least, the head made escorted Éclair to her own room just to be sure that Tamaki and Éclair didn't get to close before their wedding night.

Not twenty minutes after the lights had been turned out and Éclair had been escorted back to her own room Tamaki had to be taken to the hospital. After another wave of pain the blonde had felt suddenly bilious and had vomited blood. Defiantly not a good sign.

**thank you for all of your reviews there still quite a few more chapters to go so let's hope I'll keep on track with my updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a really really short chapter and you can expect another update in a few days currently there are six days until the wedding is planned, there should be a few more chapter until then.**

**As all ways I don't own ouran even if it would be cool**

Tamaki's eyes opened to stare at the blank ceiling; he was again in his least favorite place to be. Memories from the prior night flooded his mind, as the formilure aches and pains came back as well. His stomach felt like someone was slowly twisting a knife into it. What scared him was the fact that he was drugged up on pain killers. If the pain was this bad on the heavy medications how bad was it without it?

The blonde dreaded the enviable stages that were to play out. But what he dreaded most is going through the worst part of the pain while standing at the altar with Éclair. As things got worse Tamaki would normally be drugged out of his mind, so much so that he could barely hold a conversation, let alone do his school work or say his vows. Maybe god would have mercy on him and he would save the worst part for after he said 'I do'.

Éclair had come by this morning before school and had been all tears. The prince hated when girls would cry, he liked to tell himself it was because he was just that kind of guy but in reality they were kind of annoying. Especially Éclair. She had been so upset to here that he had vomited blood and had been convinced he was going to die within the hour. Why does everyone always over react?

Finally his father had convinced her that Tamaki needed rest, hopefully he would explain things to her later so Tamaki wouldn't have to deal with it himself.

Another wave of pain washed over the blonde before he emptied the contents of his stomach which hadn't been much other than blood and stomach acid. He hadn't been able to hold much of anything down since last night and wouldn't be for a while apparently.

Closing his eyes again he took a deep breath, he was already starting to feel tired and he had just woken up. Maybe if he flirted with some nurses his mood would perk up a bit. It seemed likely enough.

Stretching his arms up into the air to crack his back; Tamaki frowned at the IV nestled happily in his wrist. Most of the bruises had healed up by now but he could see where they had already drawn blood and given him pain shots.

As time continued to pass the blonds boredom grew alongside the pain in his chest and abdomen. Tamaki was beyond ready to give up for the day and go back to sleep. Hopefully something interesting would happen soon. Staring at the wall until his eyes became heavy Tamaki eventually drifted back into sleep.

Siting up Tamaki rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; most of his body was numb of the usual pains due to high power medication. Looking around the room there were a couple vases of flowers around the room as there usually, was but what surprised him was the cute little pink rabbit sitting on his chest.

Of course the blond recognized the cute little thing it was Usa-chan, hunny sempi's rabbit. But what was it doing here? Further investigating he found a ribbon tied around his neck with a note attached.

_Dear Tama-chan,_

_Usa was worried if you were ok! So she stayed to make sure you had someone to snuggle with! Eat lots of cake and get better soon! _

Tamaki smiled before leaning back down. Hunny was really going to miss this thing…. Leaning back he held the bunny close and stared at the note for a bit.

**I know supper short! I'm sorry but I'll update this Wednesday! **

**Oooooo and just a little hint! The twins are planning the bachelor party for Tamaki! And the whole host club is going to be there! Few more chapters till that I'm afraid…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there all again! Another chapter and as always I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and will have this chapter edited in a few days …hopefully that is…**

**I still don't own ouran.**

Kyoya entered Tamaki's room just after visiting hours had closed. He thanked whatever divine being that his father let him do this so he could talk to the blonde alone. The brunette hadn't expected Tamaki to awake and snuggled up on his side holding a very familiar pink rabbit.

The blonde smiled at him as he sat down. "soooo~ has mommy come to pay daddy a little visit to daddy?" he cooed

Kyoya rolled his eyes. The blonde was in the mood for games again; deciding to play along for now he cocked his head to the side. "Well mommy has been awfully lonely without your company daddy."

Tamaki smiled pleased that Kyoya was in a good mood. "Well mommy you won't have to suffer for long because soon I will be home! Mommy?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Will you give me a good night kiss?" Tamaki said hiding his face behind Usa-chan so that only his eyes were seen. Rolling his eyes Kyoya leaned in and moved the rabbit before capturing the blonde's lips for his claim. What he didn't expect for the blond to slide his tongue into the shadow kings mouth.

After a good minute or so Tamaki pulled back and allowed Kyoya to stand straight again. "well I see you're feeling a bit better." He joked wiping a bit of spit from his lower lip.

"well now I am."

"now you are?" what could he mean by that?

"yup, you feel a lot better when you're not going through Kyoya withdrawals."

"Kyoya withdrawals really?"

"yup and now that I got some attention I feel much~ better~" that was a flat out lie, he felt rather light headed from the lack of oxygen.

Kyoya couldn't help but smile at the idiot. "well if you're feeling so good now you should rest while your still ahead." He said adjusting his glasses before sitting down again. "so tell me prince what's been going on with you?" he only asked because he wanted to be sure that the blonde wasn't faking with him again.

"o nothing much just sitting and staring at walls, the usual. But I know you must have some juicy gossip for me! So come on and spill mommy!"

"Nothings really been going on, but the twins are planning you a party." He said plainly. The shadow king had no intention of sharing any more with the blond about it, just enough to give him something to look forward to.

"What kind of part?" he said obviously getting excited.

"That's all your getting…"

"You're no fair mommy… why do you have to crush daddy's soul…." He pouted

Tamaki was up most of the night after Kyoya left. He was still awake when Éclair dropped by on her way to school; which was odd considering the fact he had made it a habit to sleep through as much of her visit as he could manage.

It's not like Tamaki wasn't happy that she took time to come see him. I fact he really enjoyed not staring at the wall of his room, that was when the person he was with could hold a conversation with him and not ball their eyes out every time he sneezed. And of course being the price he is he felt bad whenever he made a girl cry no matter who she was, so naturally it did not start his day off on the right foot.

His father had come to him about her mental state; she obviously didn't know how to handle what was going on. Who could blame her really; at least that's what his father told him.

Éclair smiled before sitting next to Tamaki's bed and the morning visit started as it usually did; with polite conversation and would last for the larger part of her visit. She was only here for about thirty minutes. Today Tamaki didn't feel like wasting that little bit of time that he had before she went to school. There was something that he really needed to talk to her about.

"How are things going back at the house going since I've been gone?"

"Every things been fine." She didn't sound too comfortable talking about it. That was Tamaki's first clue that thinks weren't rainbows and unicorn farts.

"I know thee weddings just a few days away, things must be really hectic at the house. There must be all sorts of conversations happening."

"There are always people who don't think the wedding is a good idea… there's nothing you need to worry about. Just getting better." The way she said it immediately let him know what was really going on. He expected as much with a young woman marrying a teen who was going to die after a few years. He would probly never let his own daughter do that, that's why he brock things off with Haruhi. (And he did realize that he was kinda dating his hypothetical daughter.) There were bound to be controversial conversations going on.

Tamaki forced a smile. "Éclair you know that I can take care of myself, I'm worried about what's going on and am trying to put my mind at ease. So just answer my questions love. So tell me what are people saying about the wedding?"

"I… just don't want you to stress yourself…. I'm sorry..."

"There's no need to be sorry, so what are people saying?" he smiled.

"Well, they think I'm marrying you for your money… they don't thinks a good idea… but Tamaki I would never do that to you… there's no way I would do that ever!" she looked at the floor.

"I know dear." Tamaki stroked the side of her face to comfort her a bit. It would be an accomplishment if she didn't cry at all today.

"That's all right if there not happy, all that matters is that your happy. And you can tell me if your not Éclair. I wouldn't be mad.

The rest of the visit when smoothly and the princess didn't cry once. A perfect hosting session today if you were to ask the prince.

**Sorry this chapter is so short! It was longer at first but I decided that it would be a good idea to cut the chapter there**

**If I get more reviews I'll update sooner! It just makes me feel so guilty that I'm making people wait….**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own ouran**

With the wedding fast approaching Tamaki's condition was gradually worsening while showing little signs of improving in the near future, and everyone including Éclair was falling into a horrible mood over it.

Normally Kyoya wouldn't really care about them and Éclair in particular, but they were all making it worse for the poor blonde. It was hard to rest when you were constantly feeling guilty for making people worry. How was the price to rest if his fiancé was balling her eyes out every time something happened? The shadow king would be more than happy once all of this was over.

Kyoya made his way down the halls of ouran academy, climbing the stairs he found the room he was looking for. Entering the host club he started to set up for the daily book keeping that needed to be done. Book keeping took much less time than it used to without the prince throwing all of their money away on expensive nonsense.

Taking his usual seat the shadow king went about his duties for about twenty minutes before the twins pranced in holding hands, they looked unusually pleased with themselves to day. God only knows what trouble they were planning on causing….

"It's done~" they cooed in unison.

"What's done?" Kyoya said adjusting his glasses

"The bachelor party what else?" Hikaru said letting go of his brothers arm and placing his hands on his hips.

"We got the food!"

"We got the decorations."

"But most importantly~" both of them leaned in and whispered in both of Kyoya's ears. "We got the strippers!~~~"

A light blush crossed mother's face he could barely believe what he was hearing. Taking a deep breath he tried his best not to get angry. "As thoughtful as you too are, I don't think that Tamaki wants strippers in his hospital room."

"sooo, it's a bachelor party!" they chimed together.

"What kind of party would it be without strippers!"

"He is getting married after all." The twins were not doing the greatest job of convincing the shadow king.

"twins I don't think you realize that A.) Tamaki is admitted in the hospital and at the moment can barely walk on his own. So what do you plan on him doing with the strippers? B.) since he is in the hospital he should be resting to get his strength up for Sunday and not wasting his energy admiring women that he's not even attracted to in the first place. C.)How do you plan on getting strippers into the Ootori hospital at all? It's not like they can just walk in through the front door and they certainty are not going to walk in through the back door. And finally D.) As an Ootori I cannot allow for you to do this in the first place so don't even bother because I will not allow women to strip for money in my hospital." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

The twins seemed to lose a bit of enthusiasm, letting their shoulders sink they whined in unison before moving to there usually hosting couch. They would find a way so that Tamaki could have fun with strippers…. They decided to rework there plans.

Host club commenced as it usually did, dozens of girls would come, and at least one would ask about Tamaki. Kyoya would lie and say that everything was fine before excusing himself to take care of other business. The same as every day.

Tamaki sat with his eyes closed while trying to ignore the nurses as they moved about the room cleaning up the many wilting flowers or trying to entice him into eating again. He knew that he would be paying for all of this later but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

The aching in his stomach had been dulled due to medication to a bearable level but did little to help his patience. Today he was in one of the worst moods he had been in in since; well for as long as he would remember.

He had had Éclair sent away only minutes after she had arrived this morning and the blonde had snapped at his father as well. The prince was feeling a bit guilty for it but just needed some time to himself away from all the worry and chasting of his family.

Tamaki was finding it increasingly hard to find any time for himself in the past few days. He would defiantly have to get Éclair a hobby or something so he wouldn't always be bothered by her. Maybe he could bribe her to go to France to visit with her family for a while…

After about ten more minutes Tamaki was left to himself again, the nurse had gotten rid of most the drooping flowers and had left dinner next to his bed for him to eat when he felt like it. He wouldn't eat it of course

A few hours passed before any one dare to disturb the blond again. The only one who was bold enough to do it was Kyoya himself. The shadow king stepped into the room and took a seat next to the brooding prince. He couldn't help but smile at the look on the blondes face; he found it so cute when Tamaki was upset.

After about ten minutes Tamaki couldn't help but glance at Kyoya, who was wearing a very serious expression. There was just so much seriousness in the room it was making him uncomfortable, the prince had always been the one to liven up the room for he and Kyoya. Mommy was just so boring when daddy wasn't pestering him.

After a few more moments Tamaki just couldn't take it any longer, leaning out he poked Kyoya's cheek smushing it into the cutest expression he could. Giggling to himself he did it to the other side of the shadow kings face as well.

"So you're feeling better Tamaki? I was told you were feeling perfectly awful today so I decided to cheer you up a bit." Kyoya said leaning back out of the princes reach. In his book he had just done enough to cheer Tamaki up for a week.

"Well you know it's hard to be grumpy when you're sitting there like that… all serious and stuff, it just makes me wanna mess with you." The prince flashed a smile.

"I also herd that you weren't eating for the last few days. But you know you aren't going to get any better if you don't try. Don't you want to get home soon?" Kyoya adjusted his glasses while waiting Tamaki's answer; He had an agenda and Tamaki wasn't going to distract him from it.

Tamaki stared at the floor for a moment feeling guilty again. "Did I make you worry?" he said his voice docile.

"I knew that all I had to do was ask you. So no you didn't worry me, but you did worry some other people."

"I see… m'sorry…" it was startling how fast he could take on guilt.

"Well if you're really sorry then eat and get some rest. Don't feel bad about it because all you need to do is correct the problem. And you can't do that if you're wrapped up in guilt." The shadow king leaned forward and grabbed Tamaki's chin, forcing the blonde to look him in the eyes. Tamaki nodded before Kyoya captured his lips, giving him a chaste kiss.

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this chapter is soo short but I wanted to end it were I did…. Any hoo this is rather light harted and funny… something for you Tamaki! I fell so badly for doing this to you!**

**I do not own ouran **

Tamaki sat in bed staring at the ceiling, today had been full of fun. His stomach was starting to feel a bit better; in fact he managed to hold down some awesome commoners blue jello this morning. It even came prepackaged in a convenient plastic cup! Tamaki had already e-mailed Kyoya's sister to tell her all about it, and to make plans with Haruhi to buy some of this jello at the supermarket when he went home. Today no one had come to see the blonde, which wasn't such a big disappointment because Kyoya never came until the afternoon and he could go a few days without having to see Éclair he even got to go for a short walk to day and a very cute nursing student was the one to supervise. All in all today was good.

Tamaki rally was worried about tomorrow, but it's hard when you think you're dreaming to be worried about something. The blonde couldn't believe that he had actually proposed to a girl because his grandmother told him to… twice… There were plenty of other girls that didn't taker there opera glasses in the shower with them. The one girl she had to pick was the one Tamaki had hurt as well.

Tamaki waited patiently for the minuets and hours to pass until Kyoya finally pushed open the door looking rather peeved. He must have gotten in another fight with his dad or something like that.

"Mommy what's wrong?" the blonde cooed while sitting up and smiling.

"…how are you feeling today…" the shadow king took to his usually seat next to Tamaki's bed, ignoring the question completely.

"Better, a lot better in fact I held down some commoners jello today!"

"I'm glad." A small smile graced the shadow kings features but only a small one.

"You know mommy I would feel a lot better if you gave me a hello kiss~~" the blonde leaned forwards towards the Kyoya.

Yup Tamaki really was starting to feel better. The shadow kings brother had informed him that he had put Tamaki on a knew medication that was going to help speed up the proses of every relapse so Tamaki would recover faster in the end. It was risky to do this but it had been requested by the blondes grandmother so as he could be well for the wedding. It really wasn't going to do much good Tamaki was ether going to be too tired to stand or in too much pain.

"Well daddy I would love to, but you see you have company, so you're just going to have to wait till later." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"company? I just see you and me cutie?"

_Cutie? _"I told you the twins had something planned for you didn't I?" the ravens eye twitched a little.

Tamaki's face lit up. "Really? What kind of surprise? Is it candy?"

" I cant tell you. That would ruin the point of the surprise…remember to relax and don't over exert yourself… I'll be right back…" whatever it was it must be fun or otherwise Kyoya wouldn't have seemed so grumpy.

It didn't take long for the door to again slide open but this time Kyoya was followed by the rest of the host club and two girls that he did not recognize. They both wore matching light pink kimonos, he had to admit that they were rather cute. One of them was shorter than the other but had a curvy figure, while her friend was a bit taller and very skinny.

"mil'lord!" the twins said in unison. "we planned you a bachelor party! And we brought strippers!" they chimed as Kyoya face went red. So this was what had been eating him up when he came in.

"I thought I told you to that there would be no woman striping themselves for money in my hospital." There was a glare on his glasses keeping the shadow kings eyes hidden, which was probably a good thing because it would be rather scary.

"We know~ there not stripping themselves.~" Hikaru sounded rather pleased with himself.

"Yeah Kyoya, don't you know that strippers make for wonderful company." His twin cooed.

"And they know some really really fun games!" both twin clapped their hands together and smiled.

Tamaki looked rather amused but Kyoya grew angrier. Hunni was busy asking the ladies questions while mori just seemed uncomfortable. Haruhi looked as if she was about to faint.

The little get to gather lasted for about an hour before one of the girls, the one who identified herself a Mika the taller of the two, had Kyoya sit in a chair that they had placed in the middle of the room for their next game. Leaving her hands on the shadow kings shoulder, the other came up behind and handcuffed Kyoya to the chair. They could all tell that this was not as the other games had been. Most of the games that night had been rather stupid, the kind of things one would expect to find at a child's birthday party.

There was an evil smirk that spread across the twins faces that Tamaki couldn't help but take note of. Kyoya attempting to keep his cool by glaring at them with his you-have-three-seconds-to-explain-this-before-you- get-murdered look that Tamaki knew all too well.

"You never said that we couldn't have the strippers strip other people in you hospital for money~~ were fallowing the rules still~" they chimed together again.

A blush spread across the rest of the host clubs face as Mori shielded Hunni's eyes from the soon to come events. "That's the same thing!" a rare brake in Kyoya's defenses that made him seem like a child protesting something they thought was un Fair

"Nope it's not~"

Both girls stepped back and slide the kimono off there shoulders and onto the floor revealing a rather revealing nurses costume. Clipping little hats on their heads the shorter of the two who called herself Kada started playing recorded music to fit the mood before coming to turn the chair Kyoya was sitting in so that Tamaki could have a full view of the events that were going to happen.

"You can't be series!" Kyoya looked at his feet as his blushed darkened.

"Were dead series big guy-" Kada purred as she leaned down and started losing Kyoya tie.

Tamaki felt as if he was reading one of the racy manga the nurses sometimes lent him when he was bored. His face did the same thing it did as he read those manga, it turned beat red.

The twins couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki and Kyoya, their faces are so priceless! Kyoya's face was one part murderous glare two parts embarrassment and seasoned liberally with confusion, while Tamaki was his usual loopy self around anything inappropriate at all. The twins were hafe expecting him to kick them all out spouting words about how special marriage is and how he shouldn't be doing this.

What the twins didn't know was the true nature of Tamaki and Kyoya's relationship; there understanding was that 'mommy' and 'daddy' were simply friends and nothing more. They didn't understand that Tamaki was attracted to the shadow king, or that the shadow king admired the blonde in the same way. All they knew was this was the best idea they had ever had, and would be talking about this for a very long time. The twins pulled out a camera to get a few pictures of proof, and a few for the website as well.

Just as Kyoya's shirt was slipped down his shoulder there was a knock on the door. Before anyone had time to react the door was slide open and Tamaki's father stepped into the room.

"o… my… what is my child doing now…"

**Thank you so muck Mika and Kada for helping me out with this chapter, and letting me use you for the strippers! Since summer stated I haven't had any internet access except from my phone. There's going to be a slew of updates on my other fics as well. I'm really looking forward to your reactions so please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

**If anyone wants to see Kada's fan art just send me a PM or review or something like that! It's a rather amusing depiction of the stripping seen.**


End file.
